1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to encoders, and particularly, to an encoder assembly for a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an encoder for a motor is installed in a protecting cover. The encoder is fixed to a shaft of the motor, and the protecting cover is fixed to a rear cover of the motor. However, when the shaft of the motor rotates, the encoder may not rotate smoothly with the shaft and eccentrically vibrate, especially if the shafts of the motor and the encoder are not precisely coaxial. In such an instance, the encoder may be seriously damaged.